


Discovery of our Needs

by PhoenixStorm



Series: The Gay Times of Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Isaac's living with the McCall's, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Wrestling, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStorm/pseuds/PhoenixStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is crushing on Scott but feels terrible about his feelings and is competing with Stiles for his affection, if there are any.  However, things change one night while they play video games.... (Danny and Ethan will get in on the action eventually).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery of our Needs

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically porn. First time writing anything on here and I'm a pretty terrible writer so ya get what ya get. First work is Scissac but there will be more pairings later on the line including Isaac/Scott/Stiles, Ethan/Danny, Ethan/Scott and eventually Ethan/Isaac/Scott/Stiles/Danny and maybe others.

Isaac had been living with Scott and his mother for almost two months. Over that time he had been wracked with wild emotional mood swings. Some days he rode high on the near perpetual contact with Scott and others he was racked with guilt over the added pressure he was placing on Mrs. McCall and Scott. Most of all, he felt depressed over the unrequited feelings he had begun to develop for his fellow beta wolf. He had spent many early mornings waking up in Scott’s room trying to hide his throbbing erection after dreaming of the many ways he would ravage Scott McCall. On one occasion he had not been quick enough and Scott had seen him tenting the sheets in the small bed they had squeezed into Scott’s room. 

“Dude, have some fun dreams last night I take it?” Scott groggily said in between light giggling.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Isaac replied sheepishly.

“What were they about?” 

Isaac hesitated briefly, trying to come up with an acceptable lie to tell Scott. He thought briefly of making a ‘your mom’ joke but decided that would be awkward with Mrs. McCall sleeping just across the hall. “Uh…. I had this strange dream about Ms. Blake, it was really hot.” Isaac stammered out, hoping that Scott bought his lie

“Well, better not tell Derek about it, he might try and rip your throat out.” Scott suggested mockingly. 

“Trust me I won’t.” Isaac replied as he got out of bed to walk to the shower. Thankfully his erection had softened with all the talk of Ms. Blake. 

Luckily, this had been the only time Isaac had been caught basking in the glow that was Scott’s beauty. Most of the time they played video games, studied for their classes, or were dealing with the crises emerging daily relating either to the darach or the alpha pack. He most enjoyed playing video games with Scott because Scott had a tendency to strip his shirt off randomly while they were playing PS3. There was no rhyme or reason for his sudden strip show, but Isaac wasn’t complaining. He enjoyed getting to stare at Scott’s toned body, especially his rock hard abs and large chest which he could just image squeezing while riding his rock hard cock. When his thoughts began to move in this direction and had to cross his legs while holding the controller to hide his growing bulge from notice. This proved most difficult when Stiles was with them. Stiles tended to play much more attention to the dynamics going on between Isaac and Scott than Scott did. Isaac was relatively certain that Stiles had deduced his crush for Scott and was worried that Stiles had the same crush on Scott. This often led to extremely competitive games between the two while Scott looked on with a befuddled look. However, Stiles had not gone unnoticed to him either. While he did not have a crush on Stiles like he did on Scott, he did have multiple dreams involving a threesome between the three teens and even one with just Stiles. 

Needless to say Isaac enjoyed his time with Scott but also felt guilty and hopeless over his crush. Isaac new that Scott still cared deeply for Allison and was wrecked when they had broken up. He knew there was no chance that Scott liked him back but he still fantasized about Scott inviting him into his bed. He was in the middle of one of these day dreams in the McCall’s Kitchen when Scott tried to bring him out of his daze. 

“Isaac? Isaac? ISAAC!” Scott finally shouted to get Isaac’s attention. He had just finished making a salad to go with the pizza they had ordered. It was a Friday night and the boys were alone in the house. Mrs. McCall was pulling a double shift at the hospital and would not be home until midday the next day. She had left enough money for the boys to order pizza. “Do you want to play something on the PS3? Maybe I will let you win for once.”

“You wish, I will wipe the floor with your ass like I always do!” Isaac retorted as he dished up some salad to go with the pizza he had already put on his plate. Once the teens had gotten their food they moved out to the living room to play Halo 3. In reality they were fairly evenly matched at the game. 

They played and ate simultaneously wining rounds of the game back and forth fairly evenly. Once they had finished their food Scott started to gain the advantage and began to boast to Isaac openly, “Wow Isaac, you’ve lost your mojo, maybe you should try actually putting some effort in.” 

He continued winning round after round as the night got later. It was surprisingly humid in Beacon Hills for the time of year and Scott was sweating profusely at this point. At last Scott gave up and stripped of his t-shirt, leaving him in only his gym shorts. Isaac took quick note of Scott’s clothing loss and was able to quickly refocus on the game so that he could avoid popping an erection. Scott was dismayed by Isaac’s turnaround and hated the fact that he had now lost almost 6 matches in a row. 

“Shit Isaac, your luck changed really quickly.” 

“It’s not luck man. It’s pure skill; I was just letting you win before this.” Isaac retorted jokingly. 

“Psh… I have more gaming skill in my left pinky than you will in your entire lifetime.” Scott replied as he noticed that Isaac too was pulling his shirt off. 

“Oh yeah? How about we play one more game for all the bragging rights? Whoever loses has to clean up the entire house this weekend.” Isaac suggested. 

“You’re on!” Scott started the game as Isaac quickly tossed his t-shirt aside and picked up his controller. They shot back and forth at one another taking lives off of one another fairly consistently but as the game neared its end, Isaac made a last minute gamble and picked up his shirt with his left hand and tossed it through Scott’s field of vision. The momentary distraction gave Isaac the opportunity to toss a grenade at Scott and win the game. 

As Isaac celebrated his victory Scott fumed and eventually shouted, “YOU CHEATED! You distracted me by tossing your shirt.”

“Hey all’s fair in video games.” Isaac replied languidly. Scott lunged at Isaac playfully in response pulling him off the couch and onto the ground trying to wrestle him into submission. 

“This is for your cheating ways boy!” Scott huffed while straddling the bigger teen on the ground. Isaac used his greater weight to toss the teen off of him and onto his knees. He pounced up quickly and wrapped his arm around Scott’s bare upper body and tried to force him flush to the ground. As they rolled around on the ground Isaac started to worry that his growing erection would be noticed by Scott. The teens both restrained their wolf powers but their immense strength still resulted in some small dings to the carpet and furniture in the living room as they rolled around struggling to gain control. Eventually, Isaac became too distracted by the sweat glistening on Scott’s chest, giving Scott the temporary advantage. Scott rolled Isaac onto his back and sat just below his crotch on his legs and pinned his hands to the ground above his head, taking away any leverage Isaac could have used to throw Scott off of him. 

“Well, well, well, looks like I win this round.” Scott panted as he tried to catch his breath. Isaac knew his erection was obviously straining at his shorts just above where Scott was sitting on his legs. He prayed that Scott had not noticed his throbbing erection even though it was plain that he was aroused. He surely had to reek of arousal; hopefully Scott was too busy gloating to notice. 

“Let me up and we’ll have round 3 for all the...” Isaac began to say when suddenly Scott shot down towards him, bringing his lips to Isaacs. The kiss was rough and hungry as Scott tried to force his tongue into Isaac’s mouth with all his might. Isaac pulled away from the kiss out of pure shock and stammered, “Wha… huh… uh… what was that about?”

“Please Isaac I know you have wanted to kiss me for so long. You talk in your sleep and have a tendency to moan my name. One night you were moaning so loudly and with such description. I got so hard that I had to jack off.”

“But I told you about my dream about Ms. Blake.” Isaac stammered, still in shock at being pinned under Scott (Who he had noticed also had been silently rutting his crotch against his thigh). 

“That was so obviously a lie. You just thought of the first non-Allison girl you could think of.” Scott retorted.

“Well if you knew already why didn’t you initiate something sooner?” Isaac huffed as he felt a sudden surge of courage and lunged up towards Scott and their lips met. This time Isaac allowed entrance to Scott’s tongue as they explored one another’s mouths, tasting and hunting, trying to claim each other. Somehow they had turned making out into a competition somehow. Scott pulled out of the kiss and brought Isaac up to sit next to him. 

“Maybe we should stop competing for a second and just enjoy this.” Scott suggested. He ran his hands across Isaac’s chest feeling his firm nipples, enjoying Isaac’s firm body. Isaac wrapped his hands around Scott pulling him towards him and started to rub his back as they just held each other briefly.

Eventually Isaac replied, “I guess we could take a second to enjoy this.” Isaac retorted as he placed small kisses along Scott’s shoulder and up his neck until he reached his mouth. This time the kiss was slower and more passionate. They drank in one another as they lazily explored one another’s mouths. Isaac’s hands began to wander down Scott’s torso, tracing first his well-formed chest and then rubbing against his abs. He reached the hem of Scott’s shorts and lazily inserted a finger to pull the short down just slightly. This raised a fire in Scott who ran his hands down Isaac’s sides until he reached Isaac’s shorts and pulled them down to his ankles so Isaac was left only in a pair of boxer briefs. Scott pulled his own shorts down, revealing that he had been going commando. His rock hard cock sprung out and Isaac’s hand shot down to grab Scott’s girth and started jacking him off lazily. 

“Your cock is huge, Scott.” Isaac moaned as he licked his lips dreaming of taking the cock into his mouth. “I want it inside me so bad.” 

“Yeah, well don’t worry you’ll get it eventually. Right now I want to feel yours.” Scott said as he pulled Isaac’s briefs down and off along with the shorts that rested at his feet. Now both stark naked, the teens clung to one another rubbing their bodies against each other as the roughly jacked off each other’s cocks. Slowly Isaac kissed his way down Scott’s body until he was on his knees with his head level with Scott’s crotch. He lightly licks at the sides of Scott’s cock who moans in appreciation, “Isaac!” As he takes the head into his mouth Scott suddenly jerks forward seeking the warmth of Isaac’s mouth, who is caught off guard and chokes briefly. 

“Are you ok? “ Scott asks, worried that he has hurt Isaac.

“I’m fine; you just caught me off guard.” Isaac spurts out before he goes back to sucking Scott’s cock. He continues bobbing up and down on Scott’s cock before he decides to try and go all the way down on his cock. He comes back up for air before sucking Scott’s cock down to his base, chocking slightly. Isaac’s rewarded with spasms of ecstasy shooting through Scott who, is obviously getting close to cumming. When Isaac releases Scott’s cock he feels Scott’s arms wrap under his shoulders and lift him up so they can make out again. 

They wrestle tongues lightly before Scott shoves Isaac back onto the couch they had been playing video games on just a few minutes ago. Scott immediately sank to his knees and took Isaac’s cock into his mouth He licked against the head as he tried to suck deeply without rubbing his teeth against the side. As he keeps going deeper and deeper onto Isaac’s cock he looks up and sees that Isaac’s head has fallen back onto the top of the couch and is moaning loudly. “Scott, that feels so good. Deeper! Deeper!” Scott tries to indulge him but every time he tries to take the entire cock in his mouth he chokes before he even gets two thirds of the way down. 

“You cock is so huge Isaac, I can’t take it all the way.”

“That’s fine Scott, let’s go up to your room. A bed would be nice right about now.”

“Yeah, I can think of many ways that a bed cold be useful right now. “ Scott said as he practically dragged Isaac up the stairs to his room. They walked in and Scott slammed the door shut harder than he intended. “Sorry I guess I’m a little excited.” 

Isaac had already crawled onto Scott’s bed, which was much bigger than his tiny twin bed. Scott didn’t hesitate to join him and they started making out heavily, Isaac’s tongue darting into Scott’s mouth to wrestle lightly with his tongue. After a few minutes Isaac comes up for air and spins around so that his head is in Scott’s crotch and vice versa. He takes Scott’s cock into his mouth just as Scott does the same thing with his. He goes all the way down on his cock again as he feels Scott lazily licking his balls. Scott than licks slowly up to his puckering hole and begins to lick his hole eliciting a moan of surprise from Isaac. “Whoa! What are you doing? That feels so good. Whatever it is keep doing it.” Isaac shouted as Scott breached his hole with his tongue. He continued to rim him, spreading his ass cheeks to get better access to his hole. He moaned into Isaac’s hole, which tasted strangely good as Isaac fell apart below him and could barely function enough to do anything more than keep Scott’s cock in his mouth. Scott removed his tongue from Isaac’s hole and searched for the lube in his bedside table. After flailing awkwardly for it while Isaac playfully teased his nipple he finally found the lube and spread it across his right fingers. Slowly he presses his index finger to Isaac’s hole, as he pushes his first digit into Isaac he felt Isaac tense as he took in a halted breath. 

“Relax,” Scott said, “if it hurts tell me to stop and I’ll wait for you to adjust.”

“Just go slowly; I’ll get used to it.”

Scott slowly pushed his finger into Isaac further and in return Isaac began to rut back against his fingers, clearly trying to take more of him into his ass. When he finally had his entire finger he slowly removed it and pushed it back in over and over. When Isaac seemed ready Scott added his middle finger, eliciting a loud moan from Isaac as his walls trembled against his fingers. When Isaac seemed loose enough Scott removed his fingers and used the lube on his cock. “You ready baby?” Scott asked as he lined his cock up with Isaac’s hole.

“Hurry up and fuck me deep.” Isaac replied as he rubbed his own cock against the ground to get friction to his cock. “I want you inside me YESTERDAY!” 

Scott took the hint and start pushing his cock into Isaac’s hole inch by inch, while Isaac moaned and squirmed as he slowly moved into him. When he was half way in Isaac let out a piercing scream. “Whoa sorry. Sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Scott said as he stopped pushing in.

“It’s fine you it felt good to. Just give me a minute to adjust.” Isaac replied. Scott leaned down to make out with Isaac, using his tongue to explore his mouth. After a few minutes, Isaac pulled away. “Ok keep going.”

Scott resumed pushing in until he finally bottomed out and felt his bush rub up against Isaac’s ass. He held there buried deep in Isaac, giving him a chance to adjust to his girth. Then he slowly started pulling back out and then thrust back in slightly faster than he had originally, eliciting a low growl from Isaac whose eyes had turned a faint yellow. As he slowly built a rhythm Isaac reached a hand around to cup his ass pulling Scott deeper than he thought possible sliding against Isaac’s prostate. Isaac responded with a moan that verged on howl as he arched his back into the feeling of Scott’s dick. Scott resumed his thrusting at a fairly consistent speed but Isaac clearly wanted more and shouted, “FASTER, SCOTT, FASTER!!!!” Scott picked up his pace, creating a bruising speed. Scott was slamming into Isaac so hard that Isaac’s ass would bruise over and then nearly instantly heal. 

Suddenly Scott lifted Isaac up and flipped him over so he was on his hands and knees and resumed fucking him as fast as he could. He could feel his balls beginning to lift, meaning that he was close to cumming. Underneath him, Isaac was jacking himself off and near his orgasm as well but Scott wasn’t ready to finish. He stopped and leaned down to grab Isaac’s head and turned him into a sloppy kiss and then said, “I want you to fuck me now.” 

Isaac practically purred in response, “Fuck yes!” He tried to sit up and turn to get Scott ready, but Scott merely pushed Isaac down on his back and crawled on top of him. He took Isaac’s cock into his mouth briefly to lube it in preparation. Next he moved to sit on Isaac’s cock, rubbing it against his hole, teasing him immensely. Finally, he lifted his ass up and lined himself above Isaac’s ramrod straight cock. 

Scott slowly began to lower himself onto Isaac who was basking in the beauty of Scott’s naked body slowly enveloping his dick. When the cockhead had fully penetrated his hole he let out a shout, “Fuck, that’s big Isaac! Why haven’t we done this sooner?” 

“I don’t know,” Isaac stammered out as he tried to resist thrusting hard into Scott’s warm hole. Scott swiftly resumed lowering himself onto Isaac’s cock until he reached his pelvis and rocked back and forth there, getting used to Isaac’s considerable girth. Then he rose back up and slammed down onto Isaac’s cock eliciting dueling moans from the two of them. He set a fast pace, quickly bringing them back to the edge of orgasm. Isaac was going mad with energy and grabbed Scott by the back. Standing up off the bed and slammed Scott’s back into the wall and began thrusting into Scott madly while jacking Scott off at an equally blusterous pace. As he was about to come he slammed into Scott and felt himself spurt deep into Scott filling his hole up with his cum. Scott shot his cum at the same exact moment, plastering Isaac’s chest, neck and even face. 

Both boys slowly came down from the high of their orgasms and Isaac slowly set Scott down on his feet. He wobbled for a minute before moving to the bed and sitting down. He beckoned for Isaac to join him. When Isaac reached the bed Scott pulled him down into a tight hug and maneuvered them into a cuddle with Isaac as the big spoon. But before long Isaac grew restless. “Shouldn’t we go shower?”

“Yeah, probably. We should also probably talk about what just happened.” Scott said as he jumped from the bed and walked towards the bathroom, pulling Isaac after him. 

“Or we could do it again in the shower…” Isaac suggested.


End file.
